typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список саундтреков TYPE-MOON
Ниже представлены саундтреки от TYPE-MOON и Drama CD. Drama CD Back Alley Pyramid Night thumb|Back Alley Pyramid Night — Drama CD Melty Blood, вошедший в третий том журнала TYPE-MOON Ace. Fate/Prototype Drama CD thumb|Fate/Prototype Drama CD вышел вместе с номером журнала Comptiq в декабре 2012. В нём в комедийном сеттинге присутствуют Саджо Аяка, Саджо Манака, Сэйбер, Арчер и Лансер. Fate/Zero Drama CD: Artoria Romance thumb|Fate/Zero Drama CD: Artoria Romance — пародийный Drama CD с Сэйбер, Лансером, Гильгамешем и Райдером. Всё действие происходит в школьном сеттинге, где Сэйбер обеспокоена about the setting being a romance surrounding her, а остальные дают различные объяснения слова «romance».Трансляция Drama CD Fate/Zero Special Drama CDs 4 Drama CD были выпущены вместе с номерами Comptiq.Перевод Fate/zero special drama CDs (англ.) Dreaming Lady thumb|Dreaming Lady — вышел в августе 2009 вместе с Comptiq. В нём рассказывается о времени до четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, включая те эпизоды, когда Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн пыталась подобрать современную одежду для Сэйбер. Unhesitating People thumb|Unhesitating People — вышел в феврале 2009 вместе с номером Comptiq. Рассказывается о том, как Котомине Кирей искал пропавшую Рин Тосаку. The Outsiders’ Performance thumb|The Outsiders’ Performance — выпущен в феврале 2010 с Comptiq. Рассказывает о том, как Вейвер Вельвет и Райдер встречают Фуджимуру Тайгу. Eat in Taishan thumb|Eat in Taishan выпущен в феврале 2010 с Comptiq. Рассказывается о том, как Котомине Кирей и Эмия Кирицугу едят в китайском ресторане. Слушателю кажется, что они находятся там в одно и то же время, узнав знакомые голоса, но на самом деле они ели в разное время, а знакомые голоса были другими персонажами, являющимися отсылками на другие роли сэйю. Starlit Marmalade thumb|Starlit Marmalade — Drama CD Mahou Tsukai no Hako. Действие происходит в старшей школе, включающее трёх новых персонажей - Сарашину Серену, Маюзуми Маюко и Куриэду Клару. Image songs Fate/stay night Character Image Song I - Saber thumb|Image Song I — Image song Сэйбер, исполненный её сэйю Кавасуми Аяко. Композитор - Каваи Кэндзи, аранжировщики — Кэндзи и Number 201. Выпущен 27 декабря 2006. | note1 = | music1 = 777 | extra1 = 77 | length1 = 4:42 | title2 = | note2 = | writer2 = | lyrics2 = | music2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:42 | title3 = | length3 = 8:09 }} Fate-stay Night Character Image Song II - Rin Tohsaka thumb|Image Song II — Image song Тосаки Рин, исполненный её сэйю Уэдой Каной. Композитор - Каваи Кэндзи, аранжировщики - Кэндзи и Number 201. Выпущен 31 января 2007. From new world thumb|From new world From new world — официальный image song TYPE-MOON Fes. от LR harmony. Выпущен 6 июня 2012 компанией Lantis, музыку к которой писали Маэгути Ватару (Wataru Maeguchi) и NUMBER 201, а аранжировали Маэгути Ватару (Wataru Maeguchi) и Накацути Томохиро (Tomohiro Nakatsuchi). Песни исполняли Саяка Сасаки (Sayaka Sasaki), Хашимото Миюки (Miyuki Hashimoto), Faylan, Мисато Аки (Aki Misato), yozuca* и rino. Первая партия включала в себя production included a special package specification jacket sleeve, нарисованный Такаси Такэути. Ссылки en:List of TYPE-MOON soundtracks Категория:Продукция TYPE-MOON